1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a head and neck protector for use by a vehicle driver and in particular a race car driver.
2. Description of Related Art
The most common head and neck protection for a race car driver is provided by a helmet and a so-called HANS® device. The helmet, usually similar to a motorcycle helmet, fits snugly on the head of the driver and is retained on the wearer's head by a chin strap. A HANS device is a yoke or collar having two sides for resting on the shoulders of a driver, and a rear portion extending behind the neck and head of the driver. The two arcuate sides of the device rest on the shoulders of the driver and extend downwardly to the driver's chest. The device is held in position by a conventional race vehicle shoulder harness. The rear portion of the device is connected to the helmet by tethers which, in a crash, safely limit movement of the head and neck of the driver.
Under normal driving circumstances, a race car driver makes two lateral head motions, namely turning and tilting. Turning the head left and right, used in conjunction with peripheral vision and a side mounted rearview mirror is required to see another race car approaching from behind. Tilting the head happens when cornering, i.e. tilting the head in the direction of the corner.
The usual crashes involving race vehicles are front, rear and lateral or oblique crashes. When using existing head and neck protection, especially during a front or lateral crash, head and neck motion is defined by the rapid deceleration due to tightening of the tethers between the helmet and the yoke.